


sometimes you're a dental assistant that's gay for his boss idk man it happens

by MonstrifraMinerva



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i love these gay dentists sm fhgjhkjl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrifraMinerva/pseuds/MonstrifraMinerva
Summary: (i'm horrible at summaries dont @ me) kamal and his boss dr. habit go to a dentistry conference but kamal has The Gay(tm) and they'll probably smooch at some point idk





	1. chapter one :-)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i haven't written fanfics in a really long time but smile for me has taken over my life ;u; i guess you could say this fic is either before the habitat or in an au where the habitat didn't happen?? basically it isn't mentioned in this story, they're just gay dentists dgfhgjkl. anyways, i hope you enjoy!! ill try to write ch 2 asap too if y'all like it!!

“Dr. Habit?” Kamal stuck his head through the doorframe of the dentist’s office, checking to see if his boss was busy. “I have those documents you wanted, the ones due Friday.” 

“Oh! :-0 Thank yuo Kamal!” Habit swung around in his desk chair and scooted over to the doorway. “I’ll get rite 2 themn!” He took the papers from his assistant and rolled his chair back over to his cluttered desk. 

Kamal hesitated in the doorway. His boss was on one of his upswings, but knowing Habit, any little thing could trigger a downfall of depression. This was why Kamal was mortified of asking his boss about the conference next weekend. Habit always did horribly when too many people were around, and a whole weekend of lectures and meetings would be too overwhelming. 

“Hey, uh, Dr. Habit?” Kamal shifted nervously as he gathered the courage to bring up the topic. “I just wanted to remind you that the Annual Dentistry Conference is next weekend.” He paused to watch Habit’s reaction. The dentist only shuffled the papers in his hands with a blank expression. Kamal continued, “Luckily we don’t have to present or anything this year, but unfortunately we still have to go.” Of course, Kamal himself didn’t have to go, only Dr. Habit and one of his employees, but Kamal was best at keeping Habit stable and on track out of anyone in the office, so it was an unspoken rule that he should go. 

Habit sighed as he processed the news. “I do sup-pose it is allready that time of year.” He slumped down in his seat a little and set down the documents on his desk. 

Kamal gulped. “Yeah, um, I’ll be with you though! So at least you’ll have some company over the weekend,” He could feel sweat form on his palms as he stood there awkwardly. 

“Yeah...” Habit replied solemnly. “Thank you Kamal.” 

“No problem, sir. I’ll talk to you again around closing.” Kamal shuffled out of his boss’s office and got back to work.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kamal honked his car’s horn as he waited in Habit’s driveway. Damnit, they were going to be late if Habit didn’t finish getting ready soon. He told his boss he’d pick him up at 9 and it was already 9:14, any longer and he’d have to go inside. Kamal winced. He had only been in Habit’s house once, and it was somehow even messier than his desk at work. He didn’t know how the dentist found anything in that mess. He’d rather avoid going in there at all costs. 

“I amn com-ing!” Habit called as he rushed out, swinging his suitcase behind him. He quickly opened the car door and collapsed on the passenger seat inside. 

Kamal sighed. Finally. Now they could get on the road. 

“So, how longe will we b on the roa-d?” Habit asked as they turned out of Habit’s street and onto the main road. “I don’t knoe where the “conf-rens” is this year.” 

“It’s only the next town over, right outside the city, but it’s on the opposite side of the city, so we have to drive for a bit.” 

“R we stay-ing at a hotel agaen?” 

“Luckily the conference is at one of those fancy hotels with huge event rooms and dining halls and stuff, so we get to stay there all weekend.”

“:-0 fan-cee!!” 

“Yeah.” Kamal gripped the steering wheel tighter. Besides his frustration that he had to keep track of all the details instead of his superior doing so, he was worried. On one hand, Habit might like the stability of being in one place instead of switching between buildings in an unfamiliar place, but on the other hand, if he felt overwhelmed by all the people, he might feel even more panicked and boxed in. Kamal didn’t know why he cared so much, anyway. Even if he was a little odd and eccentric, Habit wasn’t a child. He was a grown man and could deal with things himself. Maybe Kamal just worried too much about others. Yeah, that had to be it. 

“Sir, please remember to try and stay positive this year,” Kamal reminded his boss. 

“Whatt do u mean?” Habit asked. 

“You know what I mean. All the other dentists approve of some new toothpaste or something, and you insist that it’s no good. You’re the reason commercials have to say 9/10 dentists now.” 

“Well may-b every1 else is wrong and I am rite,” Habit huffed from the passenger seat. He shifted in the seat, being too tall to fit comfortably in Kamal’s car. 

Kamal couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Habit was charming in his own way, he had to admit. He even looked kind of cute squeezed into the passenger side, his messy curls sprawling out around his wide frame. Wait what? Kamal shook his head slightly. He was overthinking things again, which he was prone to do when he didn’t sleep. Curse his awful sleep schedule.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had only been driving for half an hour, but Kamal had to admit the car ride seemed to last an eternity. Kamal’s radio had been broken for a month and the silence that filled the air in place of music hung heavy over both of them. 

“Did u bring any snaks?” Habit asked suddenly. “I forgott to eat brek-fast 2day.” 

“I might have a granola bar or something in my bag, can you get it?” Kamal gestured vaguely with one hand to the backseat where he put their bags. 

“Oh-kay,” Habit shifted himself in the car until he could reach his assistant’s bag in the back. He shuffled through it until he found a granola bar at the bottom. 

Kamal flinched as he felt the dentist’s hair brush up against him in the cramped car. Dr. Habit’s hair always smelled of rust and candy, just like the laughing gas they would occasionally use at the office. Kamal had come to recognize that smell as Habit’s scent, rather than just the scent of laughing gas. Sometimes he just wanted to grab some of those curls and bury his face in them. 

“Want somme?” Habit asked as he tried to open the bar, although he had trouble doing so. “Kamal, my fingers r 2 long, can u help me?” 

“Hold on, wait until we get to a red light,” Kamal replied. As they rolled to a stop at the next intersection, he grabbed the granola bar and ripped open the packaging. “You know, for someone who handles something as delicate as teeth, your inability to open a snack wrapper is concerning,” he joked, handing the bar back over to Habit. 

The dentist furrowed his brows. “I suppose yuo are right,” he said. He shifted again and started eating. 

Kamal glanced over at his passenger. “Hey, I was only joking. Sorry, I should’ve disclosed that.”

Habit lightened up a little bit. “It is o-kay, Kamal, I see u were only try-ing to make me laff.” 

Kamal saw from his peripheral that Habit covered his mouth, signaling he was smiling underneath. Kamal felt himself grin too. 

“How long untill we get ther?” Habit questioned, shifting the subject. “I hope we won’t not b late.” He bit into the granola bar. 

“About 15 minutes at most, don’t worry. You think you’re gonna be alright when we get there?”

Habit hesitated. “...Yeas, why?”

“Sir, I know how you get at these sorts of events. I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed this year.” 

Habit gave his assistant a closed-mouth smile. “It is ok, Kamal, u are co-ming with me! I kno I will feel better with a friend there.” 

Kamal’s knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel harder. His face burned.


	2. chapter two :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is rushed and all over the place ahhhh but school starts this week and i wanted to get at least something done before i get overwhelmed with work SO i hope you enjoy!!

Once they arrived and parked, Kamal went to check out, leaving Habit to hold their overnight bags awkwardly in the lobby. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, and it certainly didn’t help being 7 foot tall with a huge mass of hair. He felt a pit of anxiety in his gut already, and he hadn’t even been there 10 minutes. 

Luckily Kamal came over at that moment, shuffling two cards in his hand. 

“Here sir, take one.” Kamal held out one of the cards. “We each need a keycard to get into our room.” 

“Thank u,” Habit said, shifting around the bags so he could use a free hand to take the card. He took it out of Kamal’s hands as gently as he could. 

“We only have to go to one meeting today, and it’s just the opening. It’s over two hours long though, so be ready to be bored out of your mind.” Kamal chuckled at his own sarcasm. 

Habit sighed. He hated sitting and listening to more than two minutes, never mind two hours. Sometimes he really wished he had become a florist like he wanted. But, as he loaded onto the elevator with his assistant, he shook those thoughts. He got to spend time with Kamal, and he was happy for that. 

“Here’s our room,” Kamal said, stopping in front of one of the doors. He swiped the keycard and opened the door. 

“Wow :-0,” Habit whispered softly to himself as he entered the room. The room looked bigger than the motel rooms he and Kamal had stayed in in the past few years. As he set the bags down, he looked around at the room around him. It was as fancy as the lobby, and Habit felt uncomfortably out of place in such a room. 

“Hey, Kamal?” Habit called out to his companion, who was already unpacking his bag on one of the two beds. “Iz this real-lee where we r staying?” 

“Yeah, why?” Kamal replied. “If you need any accommodations I can ask the front desk people-” 

“No no!” Habit waved his hands and shook his head. “I’m am fine, it’s just…” he trailed off. 

“It’s a little much?” Kamal guessed. 

Habit nodded. “I knoe I’m going to brake somm-thing.” 

“Oh, doc,” Kamal sighed as he sat down on the bed. “I promise, you’re not going to break anything. I’m pretty sure the hotel is used to stuff being broken anyway, this room is probably Habit-proof already.” 

“I guess,” Habit wrung his hands and looked around the room again. There wasn’t much he could knock over besides a couple lamps, but still. He felt anxiety rise in his chest, suddenly feeling too big for everything around him. 

“Sir?” 

Habit felt a smaller pair of hands grasp his own, bringing him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed Kamal standing back up, he was so lost within himself. 

“I’m sorr-y Kamal, I am alreadie causing so much tru-ble.” Habit withdrew his hands from Kamal’s nervously, backing away slightly. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” the assistant reassured. “You’re not causing any trouble at all. After all, you deserve to treat yourself every once in a while.” Kamal reached out and tentatively took Habit’s hands again. “C’mon, let’s get your stuff unpacked.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is go-ing 2 b awful,” Habit groaned as they entered the event hall. “Can we just skipp this nd go back 2 the room?” 

“Sorry, sir, we have to stay,” Kamal replied. “I don’t want to be here either, but it’s not like we have much of a choice in the matter.” 

The dentist only huffed in response. 

“We can sit in the back by the door, if you want,” Kamal offered. “Then we can get out first when it’s over.” 

“Yes, pleese,” Habit responded. Hopefully there were enough seats in the back that they could sit next to each other. Luckily he spotted free spots in the back corner. “Kamal, I found somm seats!” 

“Oh, nice,” Kamal said. “Good eye.” 

“Ah, thanx,” Habit replied sheepishly. 

After they sat down, and the opening started, Habit felt his assistant’s side brush up against his own. Glancing over, he saw Kamal was already half-asleep. He must have been up all night worrying again. 

“Kamal?” He leaned down slightly to the other man’s level. “R you all-right?” 

“Huh? Oh!” Kamal perked up. “Sorry Dr. Habit, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Just had a rough night, you know.” 

“It is ok,” Habit reassured him. “Yuo can rest onn me. If there is anything import-ent, I’ll will wake u up.” 

“Thanks, doc,” Kamal said softly, leaning his head against his boss’s side and closing his eyes. 

As the lecture went on, Habit found himself zoning out. All they were talking about was dumb new products and other dentists who had done significant things within the past year. Whatever. It wasn’t like Habit was going to be one of those people anyway. He didn’t want to be one of those people anyway… up on a big stage with people cheering his name, applauding and smiling for him… 

He slumped down in his chair. Feeling the mass on his side shift with him, he moved himself to what he thought would be a more comfortable position for Kamal. Having nothing better to do, he focused on his sleeping assistant, counting the rhythm of his breathing. He looked so peaceful resting there, finally away from all his stress and worry, at least for a little bit. 

Habit shook his head. Watching someone sleep was creepy, and he didn’t want to act any creepier than he knew he looked, so he forced himself to pay attention to whoever was up on the stage at this point. 

About twenty minutes later, Habit felt a sudden grip on his arm. He looked over to see Kamal stirring from his nap. 

“Wakey wake-y,” Habit whispered, poking Kamal’s face lightly. “It is time to waek up.” 

“Mmph, Habit,” Kamal groaned as he came to. When he realized where he was, he jumped in his seat. “Oh god, sir, I’m so sorry, this is so unprofessional. I didnt even realize- I don’t recall-” 

Habit gave him a closed-mouth smile. “It’s is ok, Kamal, I know u need yuor sleep. B-sides, you did not miss even 1 thing! Those people r so boring.” 

Kamal chuckled. “Oh really? Same as usual, huh?” 

The dentist nodded. 

Eventually the event ended, and the two were free to do whatever they wanted. It was already past lunchtime, but it was still too early for dinner, so Kamal suggested they kill time in their room watching pay-per-view. 

“Kamal, do u think I’m am scary?” Habit asked all of a sudden. 

“Huh?” The assistant drew his attention from the TV to glance at his boss. “Of course not, why would you say that?” 

“I don’t kno, I just…” Habit wrung his hands in uncertainty. “I guess the anxie-tee is alreadie getting 2 me. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s ok,” Kamal said as he turned down the volume of the TV. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“Noe, it is okae,” Habit waved his hand in dismissal. “I think I justt need somm time 2 my-self.” 

Kamal frowned. “Okay… if you need me let me know.” 

Habit nodded. He didn’t want to worry Kamal any more than he already did. He wondered how Kamal felt about being with him in public, if it embarrassed him. He was sure it wasn’t fun, dragging him around all day, making sure he didn’t have a breakdown in front of too many people. Habit glanced back over at his friend watching TV. Did Kamal even consider him a friend? Or was everything he did for Habit just dedication to his job? Habit wasn’t even sure anymore. He was always bad at reading other people anyways, yet another reason that he had such trouble socializing. Hell, he was even bad at reading his own emotions at times, not realizing how manic or depressed he was until he was in too deep. 

Maybe that’s why Kamal stayed around him so much. Pity. Pity for the unstable man he had to watch over to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Honestly, that was even worse than doing it for the job’s sake. At least then Habit wouldn’t feel so pathetic. Well, he felt pathetic anyway, so did it honestly even matter? 

Yes, it did. And he didn’t want to think about why it mattered, but it was there anyway.


End file.
